There is provided an apparatus that supports driver's safe driving, as the apparatus captures videos of an area around a vehicle that is out of driver's line of vision by using a camera mounted on the vehicle and displays captured videos on a monitor mounted in the vehicle interior.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-027448 discloses an art to generate a synthesized video with captured images captured with multiple cameras.